Sailor Moon- EXPOSED!
by Pochacco
Summary: An average, ordinary day for Tsukino Usagi. Until when an unexpected villain show up, a person photographs Usagi transforming. And her story is no longer a secret...
1. Just Another Day...

Things were peaceful as it usually was. The princess running down corridors of  
tapestries and suits of armors, searching for something. She reached two golden doors  
and pushed them wide open and continued running out into the garden. There, she could  
hear the birds chirping and the cheerful laughing from town folk. As she ran further into the garden, a familiar person made the princess stop and peak in through the bushes. She saw a man in a suit of armor with jet black hair, his back facing her.  
"Mamoru!" she cried. The man turned and saw the princess running towards him.  
"Usagi!"said the prince happily, catching her in a hug. "How is my princess doing today?"  
"Oh, Mamoru! I've missed you! You would never believe how long that battle has been since you left! Things have been lonely around here without you!"  
"Princess," whispered Mamoru. Usagi looked up at him to see the look of affection in the prince's eyes. Mamoru kissed his love. "I am so glad to be here with you again."  
  
"USAGI! YOU BETTER GET UP FOR SCHOOL!" cried a voice from downstairs. Usagi woke up and rolled over to look at the picture on her bedside table. It was of a handsome man and of herself holding hands. She smiled as she took the photo frame in her hands and hugged it. She set the picture back on the table. Finally she sat up and looked at the clock. She was amazed what time it was. Figures out she wasn't going to be late for school today. Usagi got up and got dressed as slowly as she can, taking advantage of the time she had to get ready.  
"Good morning, Mom!" said Usagi happily. She opened the refridgerator door and grabbed the carton of orange juice and poured it in a glass. Finally she sat at the table and poured herself some cereal. "I thought about bringing Seiya home for supper. Is that alright?"  
"Why,Usagi," said Mom. Usagi looked up at her, "that would be wonderful! Oh, by the way, don't you have a Math test today?" Usagi gulped.  
"Uh, yeah..." she said nervously, knowing she was going to fail. "I do have a test,"  
"Good luck, Usagi," said her mother, with a kind smile.   
Once Usagi was done with her breakfast, she picked up her school bag, lunch bag, and hugged her mother as she went out the door to school. Skipping down the sidewalk, she saw Ami and Makoto walking side-by-side to school. Sneakily, she quietly walked up behind them unnoticed. She stifled giggles. Finally she jumped up on Makoto's back.  
"Usagi!" cried Makoto. Usagi giggled and hopped down off of Makoto's back.   
"Wow! Did you actually wake up early?" asked Ami. Usagi smiled and nodded.  
"I went to sleep early last night, I was exasted," said Usagi. "Anyway, I had this really nice dream! I think it was about the Moon Kingdom and if we didn't get sent to the future because it was a reunion for me and him. I saw him in the garden where we always met when we weren't allowed to be together. We hugged and told each other how we missed the other--" she stopped, because tears were forming. But she shook them away.  
The girls arrived at school, only to see the Starlights surrounded by girls. Usagi just walked on past them.  
"Oy, Odango!" yelled Seiya, walking out of the crowd and running towards Usagi, who was ignoring him completely. "Odango, wait up!"  
"Sorry, I can not talk to you because I will be late for Math." replied Usagi, still walking and looking straight ahead. She walked inside the Math classroom without a change of mood. 


	2. Secret No More...

The day went rather fast for Usagi. She passed her Math test, scoring an 89 percent. Usagi was skipping home with the test paper in her hand when she heard a scream. At once, she ran to the source of the scream ---in the park--- and quickly ducked behind a tree and transformed.  
It was Sailor Iron Mouse causing the riot. She took the star seed of someone, who had turned into a farce, and Eternal Sailor Moon had to turn the farce back to normal. Once she had done so, she heard a laugh. Sailor Moon walked towards the noise and saw one of her classmates holding a camcorder. He gesturedfor her to come closer and showed her the tape... of Usagi transforming! The classmate, still laughing, took off running. While he was running, Sailor Moon noticed a camera dangling from around his neck.  
At once, Sailor Moon detransformed and took off after him. But when she got to Third Avenue, there was no sign of him anywhere. Tired, Usagi walked home.  
"Mom, I'm home," said Usagi. She walked into the living room where her mother was. She was watching the news.  
"Hi, Usagi. Did you have a good day?" asked her mother. Usagi sat down next to her on the couch. Usagi went through her pockets and handed her mother her test paper. "Oh, Usagi! You made an 89! I'm so proud of you!" exclaimed her mother.  
"This just in, from an anonymous source," said the reporter. Usagi looked at the television. A picture of Eternal Sailor Moon appeared on the top-right corner of the screen, "a fifteen year old girl by the name Tsukino Usagi was just sighted. She is the teen heroin of Tokyo, and perhalps all of Earth, Sailor Moon. In the past years we have heard of a pretty suited soldier saving lives of several. We have footage here showing all of Tokyo a girl who risks her own life for others," and the screen showed Usagi transforming and then fighting Iron Mouse. Usagi sweatdropped.  
"Usagi?!" exclaimed her mother, facing her daughter with a look of pure shock. Usagi sweatdropped again and ran upstairs to her room.  
Once Usagi closed her bedroom door, the phone rang. "Hello?" answered Usagi.  
"Usagi! I didn't know you were Sailor Moon," said a familiar voice. "My best friend, Sailor Moon! That is sooo amazing!"  
"Hi, Naru," Usagi said flatly.  
"How come you didn't tell me?"  
You wouldn't have understood. I'll tell you later." and Usagi hung up.  
  
On the way to school the next day, Usagi was walking slowly when she heard a voice behind her.  
"Hey, Usagi!" Usagi turned. It was Seiya. He ran up to her. "What was the deal with you yesterday?"  
"Gomen nasi. I dunno why I acted that way. I was treated you so coldly, I didn't mean anything of it," replied Bunny. She looked at her feet.  
"You must have been hiding out in your house after school. I saw the news, so I know that you didn't want to go to our date last night," Bunny looked up.  
"Crap! I totally forgot our date!" she said, smacking her forehead. "I'm really, really, REALLY sorry, Seiya-chan. It's just that..." Seiya put his hands on her shoulder and shook her gently.  
"Odango! Relax!" Bunny went silent. "Forget about it. It's okay."   
Usagi noticed there was a newspaper in Seiya's hand. "Seiya, hun, what's that?" she pointed. Seiya showed it to her.  
"It's this morning's paper. You made front page,"  
"So I see..." said Usagi, reading. " '15 year old Tsukino Usagi of Tokyo is Tokyo's heroin, Sailor Moon. We have been notified by an anonymous source of this discovery yesterday afternoon. He gave us a footage of this girl transforming and in her complete formation as Sailor Moon.' " She looked up and shrugged. "I guess I better get used to all this publicity. One way or another,"  
Seiya and Usagi walked down the sidewalk. As they passed a trash can, Usagi threw the newspaper in it. "Remember, you owe me a date," stated Seiya. They walked hand-in-hand the rest of the way to school. 


	3. Reunion...

As they neared the school, Seiya and Usagi could see a bunch of reporters out front. They were interviewing some people. Usagi exchanged nervous looks with Seiya.  
"HEY! THERE SHE IS!" cried a someone, possibly a reporter. "It's SAILOR MOON!"  
At once, the reporters rushed up to her and Seiya, shouting questions. Usagi gave Seiya a look of puzzlement.  
"ALL RIGHT! BREAK IT UP, LEAVE HER ALONE!" yelled a voice. Makoto rushed through the crowd of reporters and stood in front of Usagi. "GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE!"  
The reporters slowly left. Makoto turned around faced Usagi and Seiya. "Arigato, Mako-chan!" said Usagi, relieved.  
"What are friends for, ne?" replied Makoto, winking. The three of them passed several gosiping people. Bunny heard snatches of the conversations being carried on.  
"I heard that Tsukino Usagi is some two-timing tramp. I saw a man in a tuxedo a year ago and he was hanging around Sailor Moon. I saw them kissing. Now I see that she's with Seiya Kou," said one girl. Usagi almost lost her temper.  
Bunny walked to homeroom with Makoto and Seiya. Seiya opened the door for them. "A real live gentleman," commented Mako. She walked on in. Usagi and Seiya followed.  
  
Once inside, the room was rowdy. But when the people in there noticed Usagi arrived, the room got quiet. Then chaos occured when people ran up to her and asked her a bunch of questions. Usagi looked around looking confused and just ran through the crowd. Once out of the middle of the chaos, Usagi sighed and walked over to Ami, Makoto, and Minako, Seiya followed.   
"Next thing I know, they'll probally find out about YOU guys," said Usagi.  
"I wouldn't mind that!" exclaimed Minako. Ami, Makoto, Usagi, and Seiya looked at her weird. "I'll finally get Yaten's undivided attention!" They laughed, Seiya just shook his head as if he were saying 'Here we go again'.  
Finally the bell rang. The teacher came in and the class settled down. "Okay, class, turn to page two seventy-three. We will begin our lesson--"  
  
That afternoon. "Feel up to a movie?" asked Usagi. Seiya looked at her. "I owe you a date, after all." They walked hand-in-hand to the movie theatre.  
Once in line to get their tickets, Usagi thought she saw a familiar person. She gasped. "Mamoru...?" she whispered. Seiya looked at her.  
"What was that?" he asked. Usagi didn't answer him.  
"How can that be Mamoru? He's dead." said Usagi to herself, looking at the man. It couldn't be Mamoru.  
Just then, the man saw Usagi looking at him. He smiled. Yes, it was Mamoru. He ran to his Usako and hugged her. Only Usagi didn't hug back. "Usako, I missed you so much," He pulled away from her and went to kiss her. Bunny turned her head and Mamoru kissed her cheek.  
"I'm sorry, Mamoru," said Bunny. Mamoru took a step back to look at her. Usagi got a lump in her throat, as she thought she would regret saying the words that were on the tip of her tongue. "I don't love you anymore, Mamoru. I'm sorry,"  
"WHAT?!"  
"I love Seiya," Bunny paused to look at Seiya. Seiya had a look of admiartion, as he knew it was hard for her to say those words. Usagi looked at Mamoru again. She then realized that Mamoru's eyes were flashing red. Seiya stepped in front of Usagi, shielding her.  
People around them were looking at them. They then sensed danger and they began to panic, scream, and run around like lunatics. Usagi felt confident,  
"Moon Eternal- MAKE UP!"  
Once she was done transforming, the people around her started to applaude.  
A spear of crystal was shot at Seiya. Eternal Sailor Moon pushed him out of the way and did a flip to dodge it herself. The spear hit a wall and left a big whole.  
"GO, SAILOR MOON!" cheered someone in the crowd. Sailor Moon nodded and had her Eternal Tier out, ready to attack.  
"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" cried Sailor Moon. The attack shot out at the evil mamoru and destroyed him. The crowd, then, applauded, cheered, and even whistled. Eternal Sailor Moon faced the crowd. She smiled, as if she were pleased. When the crowd quieted down, Sailor Moon heard a weak voice near the back of the building. "Usako," The crowd parted and Sailor Moon saw the real Mamoru bent over at the doorway, looking awefully pale. "Usako," he said again. He slowly tried to stand up.  
"Mamoru!" cried Sailor Moon as Mamoru collapsed. A couple of people rushed up to him and helped him up. They managed to bring him to her. Sailor Moon detransformed. "Oh, Mamoru!" said Usagi. She took him from the people and nodded as if saying 'thanks'. She sat him down on the floor and knealt down beside him. "Oh, Mamoru,"  
Mamoru looked up at her. He reached up and felt of her hair. "Usako," Usagi's eyes filled with tears. She closed her eyes as she took his hand.   
Seiya looked at them with a sad expression. *I'm gonna lose her,* thought Seiya. He looked away. *I'm gonna lose Usagi.* 


	4. Breakup...

"Seiya, Mamoru will stay at my house for the night to rest. I will try to tell him in the morning," said Usagi, over the phone with Seiya.  
"I fear I might lose you, Usagi," replied Seiya. "I don't want to lose you,"  
"I love you, Seiya. I don't want break our relationship apart. We will try the movie thing tomorrow," Usagi responded. "Remember, I will always love you," and she hung up. Usagi sighed and she looked at the closed guest room door. Mamoru was sleeping there, peacefully. Usagi walked to her room and sat on her bed. She hugged her knees and cried into them. "How am I going to tell Mamoru? It'll break his heart,"  
"Tell me what?" asked a voice. Bunny looked up and saw Mamoru standing in the doorway. Bunny wiped her face with the sleeve of her pajammas. Mamoru walked over to her bed and sat down beside her. Bunny got that lump in her throat again.  
"Mamoru, what I'm about to tell you isn't good," she said slowly. She looked up at Mamoru. He nodded as if saying to continue. Usagi looked at the floor. After a moment, Usagi sighed sadly and looked straight into Mamoru's eyes. "Mamoru, I don't love you,"  
"What?" asked Mamoru. He looked away.  
"Mamoru, I didn't know whether you were dead or not. I was depressed because I didn't get a letter from you. After a month or so, I got over your absence and started dating Seiya," said Usagi, looking at Mamoru.  
"But what about our destiny we had together? Our future daughter?" asked Mamoru.  
"I can't live by 'destiny'. The reason that you love me is because you have to. And as for Chibi Usa, I don't know what will happen to her," answered Usagi. Mamoru got up and walked to Usagi's window. He looked out. Usagi could see the reflection of the moon in Mamoru's eyes. She got up and walked over to Mamoru. She gave him a hug. Once she pulled away from him, she took his hand. "No matter what happens to us, we will be best friends. If you are in trouble, I will fight to protect you." Mamoru took his hand back and dropped it to his side.  
"Good night, Usako," said Mamoru and he left the room.   
Usagi started to shed quiet tears. She plopped on her bed and hid her face in a pillow as she cried. After ten minutes, Usagi fell alseep.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes. She got up and walked to the guest room. When she opened the door, Mamoru was gone. And there was a note on the pillow. Usagi sat on the bed as she read the note.  
It read, 'My dear Usako, I hoped that when I got here, that I would spend time with you. But I guess you were right about not living up to what our past held. I left for America for school. I agree with what you said. We will always be best friends. And that we will look out for one another. I love you, Usagi. And always will. Signed, your Mamo-chan.'  
"Usagi," said a voice. Usagi looked up and saw Seiya standing in the doorway. Usagi's eyes filled with tears. Seiya walked over to Usagi. She handed him the note that Mamoru left. After reading it, Seiya gave Usagi a hug.   
  
Later that day, Usagi was looking through her photo album. She looked at the pictures of friends on the skii trip to Snow Mountain. There was a funny picture of Usagi falling on her skiis. And one of Seiya trying to help her up. There was one of Minako and Yaten kissing. Usagi giggled. She flipped the page and there was a picture of Ami and Taiki hugging. She flipped the page. And there was a picture of Usagi and Mamoru. Usagi sighed and closed the album. 


	5. The Popped Question (ending)

(This is the last chapter. I had fun writing it! Hope you all enjoyed it!)  
  
Monday morning, walking to school, Usagi realized that after her debut that it wasn't that bad. Luna set a press meeting for that afternoon. Luna and Artemisu were going as her spokes "people". They would tell the press about Usagi's past, but will add on that the future as the Moon Queen is no more, as Usagi and Mamoru broke up and aren't getting married. When there would be a fight with people around, she would count on them for their support as they would cheer her on.  
Mamoru sent her letters from his dorm in America. They have been talking for quite a while. Mamoru told Usagi that he met a girl on campus and that they started dating. Usagi was happy for him and the girl he met. Mamoru was talking about coming to Japan with his girlfriend to visit for the week. Usagi said she would like that.  
"Oy, Odango!" hollered a voice. Usagi turned around and saw Seiya running up to her. She smiled. "I've got a question for you,"  
"You know you can ask me anything, Seiya," replied Usagi.  
"Okay," said Seiya. He got one knee. "Tsukino Usagi, will you join my hand in marriage?"  
  
(Well, what do you guys think? Do you think I should end the story off right here? R&R please!) 


End file.
